


一件关于睡相的小事

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee





	一件关于睡相的小事

“没人能想象得到，九界第一的魔法师在床上竟然是这幅样子。”  
当Thor小心翼翼地将压在他肚子上的小腿挪下去时心里如是想到。  
Thor是被冻醒的，当他睁开眼睛时，才发现自己正用一种极其扭曲的姿势蜷缩在床沿，那姿势看上去危险极了，感觉随时都能摔到床下。而他身上盖着的，也只有那床巨大的羽绒被的一角，那块柔软的布料搭在他腿上，显得可怜兮兮的。而压在他肚子上的那条纤细的小腿的主人，也正是造成这一切的罪魁祸首：名誉九界的法师兼Asgard王后的银舌头—Loki。  
早春的夜还有些冷，半宿没盖被子的Thor觉得自己快要被冻僵了，而压在他身上的腿也因为失去了被子的庇护而被冻的冰凉。Thor握着冰凉消瘦的脚腕有些心疼，他转过身，用最轻柔的动作将那截小腿放回被子。  
Loki睡得很熟，Thor的小动作根本没有打扰到他。抢走了大部分被子的他裹着被子蜷成了一团。随着时间的推移，这个小坏蛋滚遍了床的每一个角落，而现在，他正横躺在床中央，睡的正香。Thor无奈地看着床正中央鼓起的那个包，他总算明白为什么睡前还是好好躺着的他，刚刚却落得这么可怜的田地了。  
然而长夜漫漫，觉还是要继续睡的。摸着自己冷冰冰的皮肤，Thor只好捡起被扔在地上的睡衣穿上，他可舍不得用一身寒气去打扰Loki的清梦。为了给自己腾出一个“容身之所”，他轻轻地把睡在床中央的人给摆正，在旁边寻了个角落，一双长臂揽住Loki，又睡了下去。

Loki是被热醒的。当他醒过来的时候，发现自己被禁锢一大床被子里。被子中过热的温度让他觉得有些难受，他费劲的挣扎着，却发现没有半点用处。他只好翻过身子，叫醒枕边人，好让自己从这阵热潮中解脱。  
Thor的怀抱很紧，那两条象征着力量的手臂紧紧地箍在了被子的外面，并随着Loki的动作而下意识缩紧。挣扎半晌才抽出一只胳膊的Loki甚至怀疑Thor是不是在假寐。可当他的手指触到这个金发的大个子的皮肤时，才发现事情的不对劲，Loki蓦地皱起了眉头。  
怎么这么凉？  
被摇醒的神王揉着眼睛迷茫的看着他的神后，他看着Loki脸上有些生气又带着心疼的表情，此刻的他尚未知道发生了什么，但多年的相处让他本能地去哄他爱人。  
Loki阴着张脸不说话，他一边躲闪着Thor的吻，一边用被子把Thor严严实实的裹住。Thor看见自己被裹成“毛虫”的身体不由觉得有些好笑，他想他大概知道他的爱人为什么生气了。  
“我不冷的，Loki。”  
Thor撑起了身子，那条柔软的被子此时滑到了他的腰腹，露出了那身被压的有些凌乱的睡衣和脖颈上的吻痕。他张开双臂想要给爱人一个拥抱，但却被Loki不着痕迹的躲开。  
“为什么不叫醒我？”  
Loki抱着手臂靠在床头，一副“生人勿进，熟人勿扰”的模样。他会想起刚刚指尖冰凉的触感就觉得心疼，这肯定是被冻了一夜才会这样。此刻的他有些气愤，一是气自己睡觉不老实，二是气Thor宁愿被冻一夜都不愿意把他叫醒。Loki沉浸在自己的思绪里，完全没有注意坐在一旁的爱人的小动作和眼底越来越浓的笑意。  
“你睡的实在是太香了，我根本就舍不得吵醒你。”  
Thor拉过Loki的手，把玩着那修长的手指，刚刚从被子里伸出不久的手掌上还留有余温，Thor不由吻上了那柔软的指尖。  
听见Thor的回答，Loki冷哼了一声，他把手从Thor掌中抽出，翻身下了床。Thor有些留恋地摸了摸那被压出些褶皱的床单，没了睡意，他也起身，跟着Loki一起挤进了小小的卫生间。他从身后圈住他消瘦的爱人，轻啄着爱人的侧脸。  
“下次记得叫醒我。”  
Loki永远对Thor充满爱意的骚扰没办法，他低声叹了口气，转过头去，回应着Thor的爱意。

这注定不是消停的一天。当准备就寝的Thor看见床上那多出来一床被子的时候觉得自己一个头两个大。他难得黑了脸，偏生坐在床上的那位笑的好生无辜，拍了拍那床被子招呼他赶紧过来。  
“这是什么意思。”  
“这样我们就不会因为抢被子而生气了。”  
Thor觉得自己的肺都快要气炸了。很显然，他的爱人为了避免一次小小的矛盾（甚至都不能称作是矛盾，那只是Loki单方面闹别扭）而选择用一个更大的矛盾挑衅着他的神经。在他看来，分被而睡和分房而眠并没有太大区别，那是婚姻关系名存实亡的夫妻们才会干的事情。他和Loki才新婚燕尔，要分被睡？最好想都别想。  
Thor没有搭理Loki，径自转身出门，招来了侍女，把多出来的那床被子搬走。而Loki看见侍女的动作也急了眼，厉声喝止侍女的行为。被夹在二位中间的小姑娘何其无辜，她瞅了瞅神王，又瞧了瞧神后，挂上一副不知道该怎么办的表情。  
最后还是Thor下了命令，他挥了挥手，让那可怜的姑娘出去。刚刚还微笑着的Loki待那侍女刚退出他们的卧室，就马上白了Thor一眼。而Thor也黑着脸坐到床上，他一言不发，只拽过一旁的被子，躺了下去。  
半晌过去，他们谁都没先开口，房间中的气氛逐渐凝固。自知理亏的Loki难得服了回软，他翻了个身，抱住了Thor结束的腰腹。  
察觉到爱人的歉意的Thor无奈地叹口气，也转过身，回抱住了Loki。他把头埋进了Loki的颈窝，那有些发闷的声音就传到了Loki的耳中。  
“以后不许再这样。”  
Loki的手抚上了Thor的头，他一下一下地摸着Thor的金发，那耀眼的金发让他觉得像是抱着一头狮子。  
“可是我怕你会着凉。”  
Thor听见Loki的话不由轻笑出声，他仰起头，吻了吻Loki的下巴。  
“别担心，我自有办法。”  
“什么…？”  
还未来得及问出口的问题就被Thor的动作打断了，Loki惊觉那搭在他背上手臂不知何时收紧，将他紧紧圈在一个温暖的怀抱里。  
紧拥着挚爱的Thor心满意足地看着怀中人惊异的表情，他亲了亲Loki的额头，熄了灯。  
“放心吧，今夜的你绝不可能再逃出我的怀抱了。”


End file.
